Winx Club Flora Meets the Guardians
by ihascatiecake
Summary: Man in the moon chooses Flora to be a guardian. Jack Frost has a crush on Flora. And Selina teams up with Pitch! What will happen with Flora with the guardians?
1. Flora becomes a guardian!

Flora meet the guardians

Chapter One

GUARDIANS

One day, the man in the moon was choosing a new guardian to protect the children. The man of the moon chose Flora (she was in the winx club but was kicked out because they lost interest in her. Helia dumped her because he saw a more beautiful girl. ). Jack Frost gazed at her emerald green eyes. He fell in love with Flora. (BTW: Flora got instead of Bloomix and more powerful power called Peacix)

FLORA

(Also it's winter) As Flora was in the Magix mall, she went to the Floral Delights, she saw a wilting flower so she healed it. She felt energy and memories. She sobbed at the memory of being kicked out and breaking up.

Flora's flashback

It was a beautiful day and then the winx walked up to Flora and said "Flora we are kicking you out because you are weak and boring!" Tears streamed down her face. She ran away and teleported to her room and packed her stuff. As she packed she got a phone call from Helia. Helia said "Hey Flora, I'm breaking up with you for this amazing girl named Mimi. Bye Exgirlfriend!" More tears fell from her face. She wiped the tears and had confidence in herself. She earned peacix. She moved in with her parents in Linphea. Flora then got a job and had enough money to buy a place in the hotel in Magix. She was lonely and sad. But she had really nice neighbors.

End of flash back

She bought a beautiful pink tulip.

GUARDIANS

Santa Claus and the Guardians looked into Flora's past. Everyone was sad for her. Secretly, Jack Frost was happy she had no boyfriend. Santa asked "How are we supposed to tell her? It's not like we can say hey Flora you are the new guardian!" Jack Frost said "Hey we can just kidnap her and then tell her!" Easter Bunny said "Sure,that will be easy!" They teleported to Magix Mall. Looking for Flora. Instead they saw the winx who hurt Flora's feelings. They also saw Flora's exboyfriend. They saw the replacement for Flora named, Mimi. The girl that Helia dumped Flora for. They finally found Flora at Mcdonald's. She was ordering at that time.

FLORA

Flora said "I would like a happymeal hamburger please. I would also like a cherry slushy too!" She handed the man $10 when she was supposed to pay $7. The cashier said "Here is your change." Flora said "No keep it. It's a tip." The cashier said "No take it." She said "No give backs for all eternity and you need the money!"

GUARDIANS AND FLORA

Santa murmured "Wow, she's nice too! I can't believe she won't take back the change." Jack Frost said "Me either she has a real heart of a guardian!" Tooth Fairy said "Let's get her now!" Flora grabbed her food and then she was kidnapped by Sandy. Flora screamed "AHHHHHHHH!" When they got to their hideout, they let her go. She screamed "PEACIX!" SHE transformed. The guardians looked at Flora in awe and said "Wow!" Flora asked "Who are you?" Tooth Fairy said "I'm the Tooth Fairy, (she was pointing at everyone but Flora) that's Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, Santa Claus, and Sandman." Flora said "I'm Flora." Santa said "We know!" Flora said "Oh yeah you are Santa and why am I being kidnapped?" Sandman drew pictures that said, she was being chosen to be a guardian by the man in the moon. Flora asked "Why am I a guardian if I am already a fairy?" Jack Frost said "The man in the moon thinks that we can defeat nightmares by having another fairy as a guardian." Flora said "I don't know if I want to be a guardian. After my exbffs dumped me, I'm not sure." Easter Bunny said "Say Jack for example you two were just like the same at the beginning. You didn't want to be a guardian." Jack Frost said "Hey! But Flora you will love it. You will start to like being a guardians." She trusted Jack. Then Santa held the book and had the same guardian proclamation as Jack, but she accepted.

PITCH

He was spying on the guardians. He wanted to crush Flora. But she would be too strong! She had Peacix. But he needed to get revenge on the guardians. So, then he found a human named Selina (instead of the Trix finding her, Pitch finds her). Pitch asked "Can you really make legends come true?" Selina said "Yes." Pitch said "Then do a legend to attack the guardians!" Selina said "Gladly!" Selina said "Ooh! Once there were ogres with petrifying glares and panicking stomps. Legandarium! I set the ogres free to defeat the guardians."

GUARDIANS

Flora felt like there was a negative energy attacking Earth. Flora said "Guardians, there are things attacking Earth!" Santa said "Into the sled!" Instead Tooth Fairy and Flora flew. Flora said "Spiraling Vines!" The ogre stared at Jack but Flora blocked it. Flora turned into stone! Flora was falling to the ground. Santa said "We have to save Flora."

Will Flora stay stone forever or will she be freed?


	2. Saving Stone Flora

Flora meet the guardian

Sorry for a late disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians or winx club!

Just the ideas!

Chapter 2

GUARDIANS

Flora felt like there was a negative energy attacking Earth. Flora said "Guardians, there are things attacking Earth!" Santa said "Into the sled!" Instead Tooth Fairy and Flora flew. Flora said "Spiraling Vines!" The ogre stared at Jack but Flora blocked it. Flora turned into stone! Flora was falling to the ground. Santa said "We have to save Flora.

NOW:

Jack Frost was super worried about Flora. They were looking for the antidote. They looked inside a book and it said they needed enchantix pixie dust. So, the guardians went to Alfea. Everyone was staring at them. They then asked the winx "Excuse me do you have enchantix?" The winx said "Yes." Jack Frost asked " Can you use pixie dust on Flora?" The winx huddled together. Bloom said "Let's do it! That guy with the blue hoodie and white hair is cute!" Musa said "What if we say if that cute guy takes Bloom on a date?" Mimi said "Great let's tell them!" Jack asked "So is it a yes or a no?" Bloom said "If you take me on a date it's a yes." Jack wasn't sure, he wanted to save Flora. Jack said "Maybe I will take that offer." The guardians walked away. They found Ms. Faragonda's office, the guardians asked "Are you ?" said "Yes. So how may I help you?" Easter Bunny said "We are the guardians and..." Tooth Fairy continued " Well during a battle of the legendary ogres..." Jack Frost continued "Flora blocked the ogres look and sacrificed herself for me..." Sandman drew a picture, which showed they needed enchantix pixie dust to save Flora." Ms. Faragonda said "Wait, a second! Is it the Flora that used to be with the winx?" Santa nodded his head. said "I will save her. she got a bottle of pixie dust from her desk (she saved some pixie dust in a bottle because she didn't have her enchantix anymore in my story). She sprinkled some on Flora. She wasn't stone anymore! Flora said " is it really you?" said "Yes, it has been ages since I've seen you!" They hugged. When they got back to the hideout, Jack took Flora to his room (they each have their own chambers/rooms in my story)and Flora detransformed. Jack Frost said " Why did you shield me when the ogre stared at me?" Flora whispered "I like you." Jack Frost said "I like you, too! Will you be my girlfriend?" Flora said "Yes!" Jack asked "Should we tell the other guardians?" Flora nodded her head. They told them. Bunny said "Jack and Flora sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jack blushed and Flora giggled. But the ogres still weren't defeated.

PITCH

Pitch and Selina cackled at their victory! They saw Flora turn into stone. 1 by 1 the lights turned off on the globe. But then when the guardians came back they were devastated. Pitch screamed "Selina Summon more monsters!" Selina said " Once on Earth scary wizards of the black circle. I command the wizards to attack the guardians and Earth. Legandarium!" (The wizards are a legend in my story)

GUARDIANS

Santa said "We need to keep making people believe in us again!" Flora said "Peacix!" Flora and Tooth Fairy were flying. Flora was putting a barrier around everyone (they could still move and attack). The ogres were gone but in their place were 4 wizards the exact same wizards Flora defeated 2 years ago. Flora gasped. Jack asked "Are you okay?" Flora said "Yes, but me and my former friends defeated them 2 years ago!" The guardians said "WHAT! It's impossible." Flora said "I still need to destroy them.T" Flora yelled " Tulip Madness!" Ogron said "Well, well, well, why if it isn't Flora!" Flora said "You will never win!" Easter Bunny hit his boomerang onto Ganglast. Ganglast said "Hey! You are going to pay!" Santa cut Duman. Duman said "oww, that hurt!" Tooth Fairy attacked them with her little (thousands) assistants. The wizards were attacked really easily.


	3. Jack and Flora's first date plans

Chapter Three

PITCH

As the guardians defeated the wizards because of Flora! Pitch screeched "SELINA!" Selina rushed to Pitch. Pitch said " You better get a story to defeat those annoying guardians soon!" Selina said "Fine!" She flipped through the pages of the legandarium. It was taking Selina forever!

GUARDIANS

Jack asked Flora (after defeating the wizards) "Umm..Will you go on a date with me Flora?" Flora kissed Jack's cheek and said "Yes!" After Flora kissed Jack, Jack's cheeks went tomato red. Flora said "Bye!" Flora went to her room and changed into her night gown (it had puffy sleeves and a bow a the rim center and the whole dress was pink. (it was night time) But the other guardians were awake. When the other guardians saw Jack's cheeks, Santa said "Looks like someone has had their first kiss." Easter Bunny laughs and said "Jack you should check your face in the mirror." So, Jack checked his face. He looked hilarious. So he tried to hide it when he got back to their most common room. Santa had summon a meeting without Flora, who was in bed. Santa said " I can't believe Flora's that powerful." Bunny added "And Jack is her boyfriend!" Jack pouted "It's not my fault she's so nice and pretty." Tooth Fairy asked "Why did we have this meeting?" Santa said "We are having this meeting, because Flora needs her rest. And we need to find who is making these legends real! There is also one more thing to talk about! It's about Jack's date!" Jack said "How do you know?" Tooth Fairy said "The kiss really gave us a obvious clue." Jack grumbled "Fine! We can talk about that date!" Easter Bunny asked "So, where you going?" Jack said "Maybe a picnic at your place (the egg painting place) at sunset." Santa said "I never knew you were the romantic type!" Jack said "Me either! I just did the first thing that popped in my mind!" Everyone laughed. Sandman drew a picture of a picnic basket. Jack Frost said "We are going to have a steak, and..." Santa asked "Did you know that Flora's a vegetarian?" Jack said "Whatever, I am just going to pack pizza!"

Author's note:

Sorry for a short chapter


End file.
